


A Memory of Better Times

by ShinerWrites



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Minor Star Butterfly/Marco Diaz, Minor Star Butterfly/Tom Lucitor, Not Really A Happy Ending, Post-Episode: s04e37 Cleaved, Sad Star Butterfly, Star just needs a hug, but it's not all that tragic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 11:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20407165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinerWrites/pseuds/ShinerWrites
Summary: The most angst-heavy thing I've written, but only because I'm still sad about Cleaved. Star copes with separation from her friends on earth.





	A Memory of Better Times

It was nighttime on Mewni. Star had been seeing things ever since she'd destroyed the magic. Old friends, memories. It was like images of earth haunted her, taunting her with things she'd lost.

Star walked into her bathroom, and looked in the mirror. She saw Marco staring at her in the reflection, like she always did, every night. She sighed and picked up her toothbrush, blinking twice to make the image of the boy disappear. As she brushed her teeth, staring at herself in the mirror, she vaguely wondered if there was another way to get to earth; to see everyone again. To see Marco again.

Star felt tears stinging in the back of her eyes. She shook her head and spit the strawberry flavored toothpaste into the sink. She grabbed a hair tie and pulled the mass of hair on her head back into a tight bun.

Star turned off her light and stumbled into bed, falling asleep on her side in a very improper manner. What did it matter? She wasn't a princess anymore. Not that she cared about that. She just wanted to see everyone back on earth again. Janna, Marco, Mr. and Mrs. Diaz, even Jackie, the girl she was jealous of for quite some time. Even just two minutes with each of them. One last time.

But it wasn't possible. Nothing was going right. Damn it.

Damn it, damn it, damn it.

Light filtered in through the blinds on Star's window. She was vaguely aware that it was now morning, and she turned over on instinct, seeking the darkness of her pillow. Birds chirped outside, the perfect day as far as weather was concerned.

Star remembered the night before. The direction her thoughts had taken. The same as every night since she destroyed the magic. Since she got stuck on Mewni. It was hopeless.

Star began to cry into her pillow.

There was a knock at the door. Crap.

"B-Fly? You there?" It was Pony Head.

"Yes," Star said, reply muffled by the pillow, voice thick with tears.

Pony Head let herself in, true to form, "Star, you okay?"

Of course she wasn't okay. She'd lost her best friend, and many other friends with no way to see them again. She was crying into her pillow for goodness' sake. She felt a stab of anger. She didn't let it show.

Star looked up and put on a smile, wiping away tears, "yeah, Pony Head. I'm okay."

"Okay then," Pony Head said in her nasal voice, "we gotta go downstairs, cause' Eclipsa made breakfast. But we're having a talk later, okay B-Fly?"

Star nodded, a small, fake smile playing on her lips, "okay."

"Star!" Eclipsa called, sitting at the end of the table, "so nice of you to join us!"

Meteora babbled in her highchair. Tom sat a chair away from Eclipsa, across from Meteora. He turned to look at Star, smiling.

Star felt a pang of attraction towards him. No, No, No, Star. You broke up with him, remember?

Tom waved.

Star smiled awkwardly and waved back. Get it together, Star. Now is not the time to be having feelings for your ex. Star shook her head. She went to go sit between Tom and Pony Head.

Pony Head went to eat the corn on her plate, devouring it in two bites, "mm, delicious."

Star looked at Pony Head and wanted to laugh. She gave a light chuckle. Then she considered how hard she would have laughed at that a year ago. She nursed her corn juice.

Tom turned to look at her, "so... how have you been?"

Star looked at him, snapping out of her thoughts, "oh... good. I've been fine."

Pony Head gave Star a worried glance. Star looked back, silently begging her not to say anything. Just keep your big mouth shut for once, will you?

"Oh..." Tom chuckled awkwardly, "that's nice. I've actually been working on doll-making, the sewing process is actually fascinating..."

Star would normally be up for a story about dolls, and making dolls. She loved to hear about people's hobbies. But she just couldn't get into it, couldn't focus on it. She was just so tired.

Star nodded along with Tom's story, not really paying attention.

She looked at the pillar behind Tom, focusing on it. Suddenly, she saw Janna poking her head out from behind the column. Star had spaced out, but she wondered if Janna had somehow made it to Mewni her own way. I'd only be a little surprised, Star thought to herself with a wry chuckle.

"Star?" Tom said, snapping Star out of her haze.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, that's really interesting." Star lied, putting on a smile.

Tom just nodded, exchanging worried looks with Pony head.

Star just dipped her head down to take a bite of her corn.

Come nighttime, Star found herself faced with the mirror again.

She stared at her cheeks, pale and missing the heart marks they usually had. Tears formed at the corners of her eyes.

"There's no way. There's really no way to get back to earth," Star said out loud to no one but her own reflection.

"Never know till' you try, right?"

Star, in a panic, looked around for the source of the voice.

"Star."

She turned to look in the mirror, and saw Marco standing behind her, "Star, I'm right here."

"Marco?" Star asked weakly. She'd seen people from earth, but she'd never had them talk to her.

"I'm not real."

A pang of hurt spread across Star's chest.

"I'm not here."

Tears ran down her cheek.

"But you can get to earth. There has to be some way. Anything. Anything at all."

Hope flared in Star's chest, running down her arms and legs. She began sobbing.

"But first you have to remember that there are still friends and family who are there for you, even without earth."

The mirage disappeared.

Star rode out her crying, then turned off the light.

As she lay in her bed, Star thought over the day, and everyone who wanted to support her.

Maybe this wasn't the end.

For the first time in two months, she went to bed with a genuine smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Pacing is my fatal flaw.


End file.
